1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method in the installation of an elevator.
2. Description of Background Art
According to background art, an elevator is installed into the elevator hoistway working from scaffolding installed into the elevator hoistway. As an addition to this, an installation platform temporarily arranged in the elevator hoistway can be used, which can be moved to and fro in the elevator hoistway with a manriding hoist. Additionally, according to the background art, the elevator components that are to be installed are moved into their position using a material hoist. The problems of background art are, among other things, the need to work from installation scaffolding, repetitive driving to and fro with the installation platform, the time consumed in disassembling the installation platform used in the installation, the large number of installation tools, and the total duration of the elevator installation.